From the beginning
by Hisankanpeki
Summary: Starscreams story, from beginning to end. Abandoned as a sparkling, he has to grow up finding his own way, who will he meet on the way? Read to find out ; Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Okay, for those of you who have been reading the past effects us now, I have decided to make it better, longer, and more detailed. Please, give your ideas and review for it helps me keep my muse for my chapters.

Prologue

"Stay!" The mech growled, pulling his hood further over his head. A small femme stood beside him with her own hood pulled over her head. They pushed a small grey and red sparkling back, causing it to fall onto his back. The night was dark and cloudy, an impending acid storm on the horizon.

The three were in an alley, away from the commotion of the street merely feet away. The small sparkly tried to stand back on its pedes quick enough to catch it's parents, but it wasn't and the blast of their thrusters ignighting threw him back onto his back. He cried loudly for them but his cries were lost in the loud sounds of the crowded city.

It had been a few weeks since the incident, and the little sparkling remembered it as if it had happened days ago. He snuck along the edge of a building, ducking behind mechs and femmes as they passed before he climbed up onto a banister of a building. Had the energon vender been looking up he would've noticed the sparklings helm peaking at him, but alas he didn't.

The little gray sparkling flipping down from the banister and landed behind the mech, unseen by the many uncaring mechs and femmes that were passing him. With the vender unsuspecting of him, the sparkling reached out and snatched as many of the small cubes of energon as he could. His arm accidentally brushed against the mechs leg, alerting him to his presence.

"OI! You little brat!" The mech growled, pulling out his blaster. The small sparkling squeaked and took off with the mech hot on his heels. The larger mech growled loudly as he had to shove through the crowds, while the small sparkling weaved easily between their legs. Eventually, the gray and red sparkling lost the mech and collapsed in an alley, his alley to be specific.

The small area was neatly organized while still looking like an alley. The sparkling had specific spots where his energon would stay and where he would sleep, all of which were very well hidden. Taking a cube, he eagerly starts sipping from it, his energon reserves low from his run.

After a few more weeks, the small sparkling began to pickpocket mechs and femmes. It was easy for someone who was quick on his pedes like him. It was only when he tried to pickpocket someone who had wings like him was he caught.

"Hey!" The mech yelled, whirling around on him. The sparkling coward, expecting to get hit. A hand on his arm stopped him from running away and a kind voice made him look at the mech.

"Hey, you're just a sparkling...Why are you out on the streets? Did you loose your creators?" The mech asked in a kind soft voice. The sparkling shook his head and fidgeted. Around them the other mechs and femmes continued on with their lives, ignoring what was going on as they passed.

"Well, where are they?" He asks, just as soft though his voice was prodding. The seeker shrugged and scuffed his small pedes on the ground.

"You don't know? That isn't good." The mech whispers. He reaches into the subspace on his side and grabs a few credits.

"Here you go, just enough to take a train to the Autotropper station." He smiled and placed the credits into the sparklings small servo before standing. The sparkling stared after him, watching him till he could barely see him before he took off after him.

He didn't say a word as he followed the mech, watching as he went into an energon store. The sparkling stayed outside of the store, hiding in an alleyway as he watched for the mech. It wasn't long till he came back out carrying a few bags filled with different types of energon.

The mech was tall, taller than what was average for his age, from what the sparkling could tell but it didn't bother him, he was nicer than the others. He had wings that stayed perked on his back and a smile always on his face, even as he was bumped into. The mech interested the sparkling, causing him to follow him to his home.

"I know you're there." The mech stated as he stepped back out of his home, intent on taking a walk. The sparkling didn't show himself directly to the mech, only barely peaking out from his alley that he had hid in.

"Well, come out when you want to." He stated before he started to walk towards a small park. The sparkling eagerly followed him, though he tried to be stealthy about it. He failed miserably as he tripped and fell onto his front.

The mech instantly came over and helped him up, gently setting on his pedes even as tears filled the sparklings optics.

"Shh, it's alright, only a little scratch." He stated softly as he brushed off the sparklings knees and servos. He sniffed softly and held his slowly bleeding servos to his chest. The mech was right, there were only a few little scratches on his palms and knees but it still hurt to him.

"Here, how about we get some frozen energon?" The mech offered, laughing softly at the instant reaction from the sparkling. The sparklings small wings perked up on his back and fluttered, having never been able to try to delicious looking treat.

His scratches forgotten, he reached up and grabbed the mechs servo happily. The mech smiled and gently led him into the nearest energon store. The sparkling instantly hid behind him, clinging to his leg as if his life depended on it.

"It's alright, no one here will hurt you." He states, pulling the small sparkling in front of him as he bought the small frozen treat for him. The sparkling continued to look around nervously, though the store was mostly empty it was still something new to him.

The mech led him from the store and sat him down on a bench. "Here we go." He states softly as he sits beside him. He held out the treat for the sparkling with a small smile, encouraging him to take it.

"It's okay, it'll be good, I'm sure you've wanted one before." He says, though the small sparkling took it before he had even finished his sentence. The sparkling was eagerly licking the treat, making a mess of himself in the process. The mech couldn't help but laugh as he wiped the sparklings cheeks with his wet finger.

"Good isn't it? Can you tell me your name?" He asks, gently prodding the sparkling for information. He shook his head and looked up at the bigger mech expectantly.

"Oh? You want my name first maybe? Well, my name is Skyfire." The mech smiled brightly.

ZZZZ

So! How many of you guessed who the mech was? How many think they know who the sparkling is? I made it pretty obvious! Give me your guesses on what will happen in the next chapter and we'll see who's closest! Till next time my lovelies!


	2. School

Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! You all got the guesses right! I knew you would! I would've posted the next chapter yesterday had I not been so tired from a day of shopping! I hope you guys like this chapter~

Chapter 1

"My name is Skyfire."

The sparkling tilted his head to the side and smiles, reaching up towards him. His small wings flicked and fluttered on his back as if he was trying to fly, which in this case he was. Skyfire noticed this and smiled in return.

"You can't yet." He says softly, lightly reaching out to pat the sparklings helm. Said sparkling pouted and teared up before letting out a loud wail. Skyfire started to panic, he'd never dealt with a sparkling before, what was he supposed to do?

The sparkling continued to wail and scream, causing the other families to glare at him. A femme came over after a few minutes of watching the two, noticing how Skyfire was panicking.

"Excuse me? Is he alright?" She asked softly, startling Skyfire.

"Oh u-uh...No I don't know...I just told him that he can't fly yet and he started screaming." Skyfire stuttered. The femme smiled softly and kneeled down, picking up the screaming sparkling.

"Shh...It's alright sweety." She states softly, rocking the sparkling as he slowly calmed down. "Does he have a name?"

Skyfire paused and looked at the sparkling, tilting his head as his wings perk up on his back.

"Starscream." He says, looking at the now sleeping sparkling.

"Ah...such a fitting name for him." The femme smiles and stands, handing the sparkling back over to Skyfire. He looked down and smiled at the peaceful expression on the newly named sparklings face.

"Take care of him." Before Skyfire could ask what her name was she had left, leaving him alone in the empty park.

"Well...I guess Starscream is your name now...She was right...it does fit you." Skyfire smiles and hold Starscream close to his chest. "I guess I should take you home now."

The sparkling shifted in Skyfires arms before he settled down again. Skyfire smiled and shook his head before he started to head in the direction of his home.

The next morning

"Starscream. Hey, it's time to wake up." Skyfire stated softly, lightly rocking said sparkling in his arms. Starscream stirred only to shift and snuggle closer to the warmth surrounding him.

"Come on, I have to get to school." He stated, lightly nudging the sleeping sparkling with his servo. "I have some energon for you but you have to stay in my cockpit."

The sparkling instantly onlined his optics at hearing of energon. His fuel tanks growled, causing Skyfire to chuckle and hand Starscream a small cube of sparkling energon.

"Now, you'll have to stay in my cockpit all day okay? You can't come out but I promise you you'll be fine okay?" Skyfire said, shifting Starscream in his arms so that he could look at him. The sparkling nodded, content with his energon as he was placed in the larger mechs cockpit. It wasn't a tight fit, in fact the small sparkling had plenty of room to move around.

"Stay still Starscream." Skyfire hissed as the sparkling hit a sensitive panel. Starscream didn't seem to hear him as he shifted again, kicking the panel again as he tried to get his footing. Skyfire sighed and shook his head, knowing it would be useless. He decided to simply head for school, hoping that the day would run smoothly, but knew that it wouldn't.

He left his small home in a hurry as he was almost late for school. He was in the Cybertronian academy studying to be a scientist. It was his dream to be able to cure the most uncurable desieses and to make their bodies even more stable and immune to virus's.

Skyfire didn't realize that he had zoned out till Starscream started squirming in his cockpit excitedly. He had arrived at the entrance to the large school causing the sparkling to look around. It was large, one of the largest on Cybertron. It was stationed in Iacon city, and Skyfire had the privalage of owning a home on the outskirts of the city.

"_Hush Starscream, you're going to get me in trouble._" He hissed over his comm to the sparkling. If there was one thing he established it was a comm link between them, even if the sparkling couldn't talk back.

Skyfire quickly made it to his first class, barely getting pushed around in the hall, and sat down. Starscream was restless from the uncomfortable walk to the room, and let it be known by kicking Skyfire again. The mech groaned softly but was ignored as the other students filed into the room.

A blue and white mech sauntered up to Skyfire and took the seat in front of him, a grin plastered on his face.

"Yo! Skyfire! You were almost late this morning! That isn't like you! Did you finally get a femme in your berth?" The mech asked causing Skyfire to blush.

"No! I did not! I was up late studying and I over recharged Technowave. Why do you always think I frag every time I'm late?"

"Because! One day I'm going to be right! And I want to be able to call dibs on being the first guesser!" The blue and white mech grinned before seeing Skyfire wince. "You alright? You didn't come to school with a virus again did you?"

"N-no." He hissed, lightly hitting his cockpit as Starscream shifted around, kicking him in the process.

"Then what's wrong? Upset tanks? Too much energon?...Sexual frustration?" Technowave grinned before he was slapped upside the head by an orange mech.

"Will you shut up, he's tortured enough by the femmes." The mech stated, sitting in the seat beside Technowave.

"Awe! Come on Blazerblast! I was just picking, somethings wrong with him though!" Technowave insisted, pulling on the others servo. Skyfire winced again as Starscream kicked near his fuel tank, which Technowave decided to point out.

"See! It looks like he's about to purge." The mech insisted. "You wouldn't be my intended if you didn't believe me would you?"

The orange mech sighed and shook his helm, looking over at Skyfire.

"He's right, you do look about ready to purge. What's wrong Skyfire? You can tell us, we won't go running to the teacher to get you out of school."

Skyfire sighed and looked around the room. The others were in their own little groups of 3, as were most of the groups at school. He looked back at his two friends and sighed again, opening his cockpit a crack so that the two could see the quiet sparkling inside.

"I found him, and he's too young to stay by himself so I had to bring him." He quickly shut his cockpit before Starscream could get curious and try to get out. Technowave and Blazerblast stared at him with wide optics before smiling.

"You've got a sparkling? What's his name? Does he talk? Oh! Can we keep him?" They both asked in a flurry, making Skyfire try and figure out who asked what.

"Yes, Starscream, not that I know of and no! He's mine!" The white mech paused realizing what he said, a small blush coming onto his cheeks. "W-well I mean you can come see him...but I would like to take care of him, he's really attached to me."

As if to prove his point, Starscream kicked Skyfires cockpit again. The mech groaned and rubbed at it as if to sooth the sparkling. Technowave and Blazerblast smirked and laughed at him.

"You look like a carrying femme." Technowave gasped, falling back in his chair. Skyfire was about to retaliate when the teacher walked in, beginning their lesson.

ZZZZ

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and Blazerblast and Technowave are mine, the rest I do not own except the plot! Please review!


End file.
